pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Gurdurr
Vs. Gurdurr is the third episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 4/21/2019. Story Rui: (Heavenly) Hmmm! So delicious! Ian, Rui, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Wyatt, Munna, Rosa and Ditto are all at Casteliacone, them sitting at a wooden table and bench eating their ice cream. Iris, Wyatt and Rosa share their treat with their Pokémon. Ian motions to share with Victini, gasping and looking depressed upon realizing it is gone. Rui: So this is ice cream! It’s so good! It’s better than any berry or fruit! Rosa: (Savory) I’m so glad that I finally got the chance to have a casteliacone! Cilan: I thought you were from this city? Surely you’ve had it before. Rosa: (Nervously) Uh, well— Wyatt: (Coming to her aid) Like you guys have said, there’s loads to do in this city. Besides, remember that line we waited in for this? Probably would’ve been too long for her patience when she was younger. Rosa: Uh, yeah. That’s exactly it! The group finishes their ice cream, as they travel along Mode Street. Cilan spots a flyer, as his face lights up as he dashes towards it. It is a flyer for the “Castelia Fishing Tourney.” Cilan: A fishing tourney! And it’s today! Rui: Uh, fishing? Cilan gasps in surprise, as if stunned. Cilan: (Dramatically) Fishing is a way of life! It is an art form that when performed correctly, can be an elevating experience! I take the fact that you’ve never fished before as a personal challenge, to allow you to experience the thrill and fulfillment that it can bestow! Rui: (Backing away) Uh, you know. I think I’ll, wah! Cilan grabs Rui by the arm, beginning to lead her on. Cilan: Come, the tourney awaits! Cilan takes off with Rui in tow, everyone else staring in discomfort. Rosa: He seems, really passionate about this. Iris: I’ll go join too. I’d love to try some fishing as well. You guys? Rosa: Uh, I’ll pass. There’s something else I wanted to do. Wyatt: And I’ll go with ya. I want you to show me around! Ian: I’ll go too. I already have a Water type. Iris: Alright. See you all at the Pokémon Center! Iris takes off after Cilan, as the others look at each other. Wyatt: Lead the way. End Scene Rosa leads Ian and Wyatt down Narrow Street, being a back alley way. Wyatt looks nervously at the surroundings between the dumpsters, graffitied buildings and shady figures walking around. Ian looks at ease in the environment, as does Munna. Wyatt: (Uncertain) Oookay. Where are we? Rosa: Narrow Street. This is, (painfully) this is my home. Before I was recruited by Bill to help with his research, I had spent my entire life on this street. I saw little, if any of the rest of the city, and never got to experience anything like the casteliacones. Wyatt: (Condoning) Oh right. You were an orphan. The group hears a harmonica playing, as Rosa’s face lights up. She runs off towards Café Sonata, where a homeless man with a scraggy beard and torn clothes is leaning against the building and playing. He spots Rosa and stops, smiling with several teeth missing. Rosa: Rusty! You’re still in the same spot! Rusty: And here I thought you left us for bigger and better things! Why the heck did you come back here?! Rosa: I came back to see my roots, a reminder of where I came from. Plus, (Nudges his shoulder) I got to see you. Rusty: Ha! Like I’m a sight for sore eyes! Rosa: I think for this one it is! Sylveon! Rosa opens her Pokéball, choosing Sylveon. Sylveon: Sylve! Sylveon wraps his feelers around Rusty’s hand, him chuckling heartily. A child younger than them takes off running down the street, startling Wyatt who is obviously uncomfortable. Munna gets the flash of a vision, as it looks concerned at Wyatt. Wyatt: What’s up? Not an ambush. Ian: How did it do that? Wyatt: Its ability is Forewarn. It can predict something to come, usually a power attack. Rosa: A kid? Rusty: There’s been a lot of them recently. Taking up entryway space. Probably cause they said they’d tear down the orphanage. Rosa: (Shouting) Tear it down?! When?! Rusty: Oh, (shrugs shoulder) they said in about a week, about a week ago. Rosa and Sylveon take off in a hurry, as Ian and Wyatt sprint after her. There is an old wooden building serving as the orphanage, with dozens of children ranging in age from 3 to 17 out on the street. An elder Sister stands in front of the building, as several construction workers are there with their Timburr and Gurdurr agitated and ready to go. Construction Worker: Look, we’re not gonna ask again, Sister! We got orders to tear the building down, and we get paid when it’s done! Sister Imelda: Do you know what will happen if you do this?! All these children will be on the street! Are you people really that heartless?! Construction Worker: Listen, I feel for ya! But this is our gig, and we gotta get it done! Let’s go, boys! Rosa: Fairy Wind! Sparkling pink wind blows in, sweeping the Timburr and Gurdurr away. Rosa runs in front of the orphanage, with Sylveon and Ditto Sylveon besides her. Rosa: I won’t allow you to destroy this orphanage! Construction Worker: Oh, why does this have to happen? Gurdurr! The Gurdurr charge forward, as Sylveon and Ditto Sylevon extend their feelers and wrap around them. The Timburr prepare to attack, when they all float in the air surrounded by a green aura. The workers look to the side, seeing Wyatt and Munna. Wyatt: Don’t think so! Other Timburr begin walking forward, when a burst of Embers hits at their feet. They stumble back, as Ian and Tepig are there. Sylveon and Ditto Sylveon release Fairy Wind, blowing the Gurdurr back. The construction workers freak out, returning their Pokémon and fleeing. All the children cheer, as Rosa looks embarrassed by the attention. One of the teenagers comes forward, her with auburn colored hair and about the same age as Rosa. Rosa: Misha? Misha runs forward, hugging Rosa. Misha: You came back. You always said you would. Rosa: (Hugging back) I’m just glad you came back. The streets were not good to you. Sister Imelda approaches, smiling. Sister Imelda: Thank you Rosa. But, I’m afraid this doesn’t solve anything. Ian: She’s right. They’ll be back with heavier equipment. We won’t be able to fight back without major damage to the area. Rosa: Then we go to the source. Who are they? Sister: Some construction company. They’re run out of Game Freak HQ, 33rd floor. Rosa: In that case, we have a meeting to attend. End Scene The group enters Game Freak HQ, a receptionist on alert from their hostile demeanors. Receptionist: Uh, can I help you? Wyatt: Don’t worry. We know where we’re going. The receptionist reaches for the phone, when Munna releases a Hypnotic dust, getting in her face and causing her to slump in her chair asleep. They go to the elevator, pressing the up button. Ian: A bit overkill, wouldn’t you think? Wyatt: (Sarcastically) Nah. Considering that we’re fighting construction companies and corporate lobbyists, I think that was right around the norm. Rosa: Be serious, Wyatt. Our success depends on our ability to persuade them. Wyatt: Good thing we have a master of persuasion and conning with us, huh? The elevator opens up, as they get in. The doors close with Rosa silently acknowledging the compliment. There is a board’s meeting on the 33rd floor, with a young hot shot in a pink and purple shirt trying to appease a man with a black trench coat and flat cap with an obvious patch on it. He looks serious and not responding to anything the speaker is saying. Teaque: (Speaker) Now, I won’t deny that this is a huge venture. But think of the profit that can be obtained from it. If we can transform Narrow Street into a new Mode Street, with more restaurants and entertainment facilities, we could easily increase the revenue of the entire city, not just the company! And my construction company can provide just that for you! I mean, isn’t that what we’re all here for? To make money? The other people at the meeting mutter among themselves in agreement. The guy in the trench coat raises his arm up with hand open, the room going eerily silent. Morimoto: (Trench coat guy) You seem to forget that there are people living on that street. A majority of the city’s poor and homeless call that alley their home. What do you suggest that we do with them? Teaque: Mr. Morimoto. I’m aware that you have an attachment to that area. But you’ve got to think about the big picture here. If you procure developmental rights to that area, then our stocks will skyrocket and we will have unlimited potential! Rosa: Yeah! The potential to ruin lives! Everyone turns as Rosa storms into the room, slamming her hands on the table. Ian and Wyatt stand in the doorway. Rosa stares Teaque down. Rosa: So, I assume that you are the one that gave the order to tear down the orphanage? A little pre-emptive victory lap for your meeting here? Teaque: (Denying) Me?! Trying to tear down, an, an, an orphanage? Do you really see me as that heartless? Morimoto: You just stated that you wanted to revamp the area. With no care for the people of the area. Morimoto stands, hands on the table as he leans forward. Morimoto: I’ll ask you this just once Teaque. Did you order for my childhood home to be torn down? Teaque breaks into a nervous sweat at these words. Morimoto’s gaze is not looking at Teaque, but the room is weighed down by his subdued rage. Teaque: (Stuttering) I’m sorry! I swear that I had no— Morimoto: Thank you for your vision and recommendations. I agree that Narrow Street needs to be redone, but it should be to help the people who live in that area, not for others. We will brainstorm on what should be done without you. Goodbye. Teaque begins to speak again, when Morimoto goes around to Rosa. He offers his hand, as she shakes it. Morimoto: Apologies for all that. I hope nothing happened there. Wyatt: Don’t worry about it, man. Rosa here wouldn’t let anything through. It’s her childhood home too. Rosa: (Hushing him) Wyatt! Morimoto: Really? Is Sister Imelda still in charge? Rosa: Yeah, surprisingly. You’d think that the stress us kids gave her would’ve taken her out. Morimoto: (Chuckles) Perhaps you could take me down there. I would love to get input from you and everyone down there on what should be done. Rosa: Believe me, sir. It would be an honor. Ian and Wyatt allow Teaque to slink out of the room, Wyatt smiling. Wyatt: I think this was good for her. To finally get closure on this part of her life. Ian: I’m glad I tagged along. Main Events * Rosa's history is revealed, that she lived on Narrow Street until Bill found her. * Rosa reveals she has Sylveon with her. * Rosa saves her childhood orphanage from being destroyed. * Wyatt's Munna is revealed to have the ability Forewarn. * Morimoto is introduced. * Cilan, Rui and Iris go for a fishing tourney. Characters * Rosa * Wyatt * Ian * Morimoto * Rui * Iris * Cilan * Rusty * Misha * Sister Imelda * Teaque * Orphanage children * Construction workers Pokémon * Ditto (Rosa's) * Sylveon (Rosa's) * Munna (Wyatt's) * Tepig (Ian's) * Axew (Iris') * Timburr (Construction Workers', several) * Gurdurr (Construction Workers', several) Trivia * This episode was created for Rosa's background, as she was from Castelia City. * Morimoto is based off the veteran from the Gen V games, who is based off Shigeki Morimoto, a game designer and producer of almost every mainstream Pokémon game to date. * Teaque is based off the character of the day in the anime episode Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness! * Misha is based off the character of the day in the anime episode Purrloin: Sweet or Sneaky? Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N